eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 11 - Theon I
Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud erreicht Herrenhort, ohne dass es einen besonderen Empfang für ihn gäbe, wie er erwartet hatte. Sein gläubiger Onkel Aeron Graufreud bringt in nach Peik, wo sein Vater Lord Balon Graufreud in kühl empfängt. Nachdem er die Botschaft von Robb Stark gelesen hat, wirft er den Brief ins Feuer und erklärt, er werde den Eisernen Preis bezahlen und sich ein eigenes Königreich schaffen. Synopsis Theon erreicht per Schiff die Eiseninseln Es gibt keine sicheren Ankerplätze an der Burg Peik, aber Theon Graufreud hatte dem Kapitän der Myraham befohlen, dennoch an der Burg vorbeizusegeln, damit er sie von See aus sehen kann. Weil die See aber sehr aufgewühlt ist an diesem Tag, bleibt der Kapitän weit von der Küste weg. Der Anblick der Burg erinnert ihn daran, wie er vor zehn Jahren auf einer Kriegsgaleere von Robert Baratheon die Eiseninseln verlassen musste, um als Mündel von Eddard Stark aufzuwachsen. Die Küste der Insel Peik besteht aus schroffen Felsen und aufragenden Klippen. Die gleichnamige Burg scheint mit der Küste zu verschmelzen, denn ihre Mauern und Türme sind aus dem gleichen grauschwarzen Stein gehauen und von dunkelgrünem Moos überzogen. Die Landspitze, auf dem die Burg steht, hatte einst wie ein Schwert ins Meer geragt, doch Tausende Jahre brandende Wellen hatten den Fels aufgebrochen. Nun gab es lediglich noch drei kleine und kahle Inselchen mit einem Dutzend hoher Felstürme darauf, die die Burg düster und trostlos wirken lassen, die größten sind der Große Bergfried, der Küchenturm und der Blutturm, und am weitesten im Meer hinaus gelegen ragt der Seeturm hervor, der älteste Teil der Burg, auf dem das Banner von Haus Graufreud weht. Als Theon den erhebenden Anblick des Banners genießt, fällt ihm der Rote Komet auf, der im Hintergrund schimmert. Er erinnert sich daran, wie die Mallisters von Schnellwasser bis Seegart über dessen Bedeutung gestritten haben, aber Theon denkt, es sei sein Komet, denn in der Tasche hat er einen Brief von Robb Stark, der eine Krone wert ist. Die Tochter des Kapitäns der Myraham, die während der Überfahrt Theons Geliebte wurde, kommt an Deck und fragt Theon, ob die Burg noch so ist wie in seiner Erinnerung. Er gesteht, dass sie kleiner wirkt, aber vielleicht liegt das auch an der Entfernung. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Eiseninseln ein rauer Ort seinen, aber dass sein Vater ihn einst gelehrt hat, dass nur harte Orte harte Männer hervorbringen würden, und nur die würden dann die Welt beherrschen. Genauso hatte es auch der alte König Urron Graueisen vor Tausenden von Jahren gesagt: Der Ertrunkene Gott erschafft Männer, doch Männer sind es, die Kronen erschaffen. Der Kapitän des Schiffs erscheint und fragt unterwürfig, ob er nun Herrenhort ansteuern könne, was Theon zulässt, dann verabschiedet er sich mit der Tochter unter Deck und der Kapitän kann nur verdrießlich hinterherschauen. Eigentlich gefällt ihm die Tochter des Kapitäns nicht, aber sie hat immerhin einladende Brüste und ihn amüsiert es, dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr Vater seinen ständigen Zorn ihm gegenüber für ein versprochenes Säckchen Gold herunterschluckt. In der Kajüte verlangt Theon, dass sich das Mädchen entkleiden soll, und sie befällt Scham, fügt sich aber trotzdem. Dabei fragt sie Theon nach den Eiseninseln, und er erzählt, was für ein unwirtlicher Ort das ist und wie bedauernswert die Menschen auf den Inseln sind. Das Mädchen fragt, ob sie mit Theon an Land gehen darf, und ob er ihr einen Platz in der Küche der Burg besorgen könne. Theon erklärt ihr den Unterschied zwischen einem Salzweib und einem Felsweib und denkt an den Alten Weg der Eisenmänner. Während sie ihn mit dem Mund befriedigt, denkt er an seinen Vater und daran, dass er mit dem Brief in seiner Tasche etwas geschafft hat, dass seinem Vater verwehrt geblieben ist, obwohl er sogar eine Rebellion angezettelt hatte: das Königreich der Eiseninseln wieder auferstehen zu lassen und den Alten Weg neuzugründen. Nachdem er gekommen ist, lässt er das Mädchen allein in der Koje zurück, obwohl sie abermals bittet, mit an Land gehen zu dürfen, denn ansonsten würde ihr Vater sie bestrafen. Theon antwortet, das Väter eben so sind, und steigt zurück aufs Deck. Von dort aus beobachtet er, wie die Myraham um eine Landspitze herumsegelt und zunächst die Burg von Haus Botlin ins Blickfeld fällt, die Lord Sawane Botlin nach der Rebellion und Schleifung durch König Robert wieder aufbauen ließ. Die Burg liegt oberhalb von Herrenhort, einem kleinen Hafendorf. Er bemerkt, dass es ein neues, viel größeres Gasthaus am Anleger gibt und dass die Septe nach der Rebellion nicht wieder aufgebaut worden ist. Unter den vielen Schiffen im Hafen erkennt er ein Schiff aus Tyrosh und eins aus Ibben. Er sieht auch viele Schiffe von anderen Adelshäusern der Eiseninseln: Haus Wynch, Haus Guthbruder und Haus Harlau. Außerdem sieht er das Schiff seines Vaters: die Großer Krake mit der Eisenramme in Form einer Krake. Der Anblick der vielen Langschiffe beunruhigt Theon, und er fragt sich, ob die Schiffe vielleicht seinetwegen gerufen wurden. Er sucht mit seinem Blick den Hafen ab, um herauszufinden, wen sein Vater geschickt hat, um ihn abzuholen. Er rechnet mit Sylas Sauermaul, Lord Sawane Botlin oder Dagmer Spaltkinn. Jason Mallister hatte Nachricht von Seegart aus nach Peik geschickt, dass Theon auf der Reise sei. Aeron Graufreud empfängt Theon in Herrenhort Am Steg allerdings ist keine Ehrengarde, und von den anwesenden Männern aus Herrenhort erkennt ihn auch niemand. So befiehlt Theon zornig dem Gastwirt, dass er ein Pferd bräuchte, doch ein Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes tritt hinzu und sagt, dass das nicht nötig sei, denn er werde seinen Neffen selbst zur Burg bringen. Die Anwesenden verbeugen sich vor Theons Onkel Aeron Graufreud, genannt Feuchthaar. Zunächst hat Theon seinen Onkel nicht erkannt, aber dann erinnert er sich an einen der Briefe seines Vaters, in dem stand, dass Aeron während der Rebellion mit seinem Schiff gekentert sei und nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Seitdem sei er ein frommer Mann geworden. Theon beeilt sich, hinter seinem Onkel herzustiefeln, nachdem er die Tochter des Kapitäns ein letztes Mal schroff abgewiesen hat, und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass der Mann nichts mehr mit dem liebevoellen Onkel zu tun hat, an den sich Theon aus seiner Kindheit erinnert. Er erklärt, dass Dagmer nach Alt Wiek geschickt wurde, um die Steinheims und die Drumms zu holen. Abrupt fragt Aeron seinen Neffen, ob er die Alten Götter der Starks angenommen habe, aber Theon behauptet, dass er mit ihnen nichts anfangen konnte. Daraufhin befiehlt er Theon, sich in den Dreck hinzuknien. Theon tut wie ihm geheißen, weil er denkt, dass er Aeron bei der Umsetzung seines Plans vielleicht einmal gebrauchen könne. Aeron beträufelt Theons Kopf mit kaltem Meerwasser, das Theon kalt unter die Kleider fließt und in den Augen brennt. Aeron spricht ein paar rituelle Worte, die beide mit dem Mantra Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben besiegeln. Dann reiten sie wortlos los. Theon fragt, ob sich die Inseln verändert haben, aber Aeron erwidert, dass die Menschen immer noch so sind, wie ihr Gott sie erschaffen hat. Sie reiten an Lord Botlins Burg vorbei in die felsigen Berge. Dann fährt er fort, dass sich Theons Mutter Alannys Harlau bei ihrer Schwester Gwynesse auf Harlau befinde, denn dort sei das Klima milder und sie plage ein chronischer Husten. Theons Schwester Asha Graufreud sei mit der Schwarzer Wind nach Groß Wiek geschickt worden, um Briefe von Lord Balon zu überbringen. Theon wundert sich über den Zufall, dass seine Schwester ihr Schiff Schwarzer Wind genannt hat, während Robb seinen Schattenwolf Grauwind nennt. Theon fragt seinen Onkel, warum sein Vater Schiffe und Schwerter nach Peik rufen lässt, aber er antwortet, dass Theon das in der Burg erfahren werde, denn Lord Balon habe befohlen, dass niemand darüber reden dürfe. Das ärgert Theon, der das Gefühl hat, eine Menge erlebt zu haben und dennoch wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, aber sein Onkel zweifelt sogar daran, dass er der Erbe von Peik sein wird. Das macht Theon noch zorniger, und er droht Aeron, woraufhin dieser entgegnet, dass er keinem Mann des Ertrunkenen Gottes drohen soll, und dass sein Vater die Inseln keinem Stark geben werde. Dann befiehlt er ihm, zu schweigen, was Theon schwer fällt. Er denkt darüber nach, dass er nie ein Stark geworden ist und dass seine Zieheltern stets sehr distanziert zu ihm waren, Jon Schnee eifersüchtig auf seine Abstammung und einzig zu Robb Stark hatte er eine gewisse Freundschaft aufbauen können, doch will er das nicht erwähnen. Sein Vater und sein Onkel scheinen den Krieg immer noch mit sich auszufechten und er denkt, sie werden ihn vermutlich auch in ihr Grab nehmen, wie alte Männer das eben oft tun. So war es auch auf der Reise auf dem Festland gewesen, als er sich mit Patrek Mallister angefreundet hatte, was dessen Vater Lord Jason Mallister nicht gefiel, der seinen Sohn eines Tages beiseite nahm, um ihm in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass Seegart einst erbaut wurde zum Schutz der Flusslande vor den Überfällen der Eisenmänner. Patrek hatte das nicht interessiert, denn die Glocke von Seegart war in den letzten 300 Jahren nur einmal geläutet worden, als Theons Bruder Rodrik Graufreud Seegart in der Rebellion angegriffen hat, auch wenn Lord Jason Rodrik schließlich erschlagen hatte und den Angriff abwehren konnte. Schweigend reiten sie durch kahle, steinige Hügel, bis die Ungeduld Theon packt und er seinem Onkel berichtet, dass sich Robb Stark vom Eisernen Thron losgesagt und sich zum König des Nordens ernannt hat. Aeron antwortet kühl, dass diese Neuigkeiten schon alt sind. Dann unterhalten sie sich über die Bedeutung des Roten Kometen, der für Aeron ein Zeichen seines Ertrunkenen Gottes ist, denn der Komet sei eine Fackel aus den alten Zeiten, die eine steigende Flut ankündigt. Theon sagt, dass er dem zustimme, aber Aeron entgegnet, dass dem Ertrunkenen Gott diese Zustimmung egal sei. Sie erreichen Peik nach Sonnenuntergang. Theon erkennt die Ausbesserungen, die nach der Rebellion getätigt wurden, z.B. den neuen Südturm, der an der Stelle steht, wo Robert Baratheon eine Bresche in die Außenmauer geschlagen hatte. Theon steigt innerhalb der Burgmauern ab, doch Aeron sagt kühl, er habe seinen Auftrag erfüllt und werde sich nun wieder seinem Gott widmen, sodann reitet er davon. and Theon climbs to the solar where his father waits. Lord Balon is smaller, gaunter, and greyer than Theon remembers him. Balon asks what Theon is now, and Theon replies he is a man and Balon's heir. Balon only says they will see. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_11 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/012/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf den Eiseninseln spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud